Sonríe para el dragón
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Emma] Participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos Generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


Participa en el **Reto Especial de Navidad: ¡Seamos generosos! del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**Emma**, la señora Greyjoy, pues por fiestas y navidad te regalo un Viserys/Danny que ha venido de mi delirante y loca mente. Disfrútalo mucho :3

* * *

_Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin, yo solo hago regalos de navidad. _

* * *

Su hermano sonríe, es una sonrisa amplia y acogedora, como las que le daba en la casa de la puerta roja. Una puerta que ella no sabe de dónde viene, pero que se le hace familiar, pues lo único que ha conocido es la Fortaleza Roja y Desembarco del rey.

Es Desembarco del Rey. Ellos son los reyes.

Sangre del dragón. Solo ella y Viserys, nadie más.

—Hola, Danny —él sonríe, otra vez, y se acerca a ella para besarla.

Sus labios saben a cerezas y vino especiado, saben a un banquete enorme celebrado solo para él. Y ella encuentra adorable ese sabor, es el sabor de la abundancia y de las cosas buenas.

Se separa con docilidad, sonriendo tanto como lo hace él, viéndose reflejada en esos claros ojos violetas. Recuerda de pronto como se veían de encantadores cuando despertaba de improvisto y el lila ahogaba por completo a su pupila.

—Buenos días, Viserys —Da una pequeña reverencia, muestra de que sigue siéndole tan fiel como cualquier día—. ¿Qué tal tus deberes reales esta mañana?

—Igual que siempre, tentadoramente aburridos.

Caminan de la mano por los pasillos, Daenerys sabe que hablan de algo importante, solo que ella no presta mucha atención porque está examinando a su hermano. Luce perfecto en todo ese terciopelo rojo y negro, con sus relucientes botas de caza haciendo ecos en las baldosas pulcras y perfectas que se despliegan en torno a ellos. Se encuentra perdida entre esa voz de flauta que maneja su hermano y el tono áspero que jamás había notado haciéndole sonar extranjero.

Se siente feliz solo de tenerlo a un lado, como si hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez, cuando en realidad él solo la ha dejado dormir de más esta mañana. Le quiere tanto que se extraña por no decírselo ahí, ahora, con toda la intensidad con que lo siente.

—¿Me escuchas, Danny?

—Sí, claro que sí —_No, claro que no, estoy perdida entre tus ojos._

«¿Quieres despertar al Dragón?» la voz viene de tan dentro en su cabeza que se asusta, es Viserys, pero él se encuentra frente a ella, mirándole de manera expectante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

«¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa, hermanita? ¡Nos quitaron nuestra casa!» Viserys le esta apretando el brazo, haciéndole daño, no sonríe.

—Danny, no te vayas. Aquí somos felices.

Pero la voz persiste, la voz la agobia. «Si hiciera falta dejaría que te follara todo su khalasar, hermanita, los cuarenta mil hombres uno tras otro, y también sus caballos si con eso consiguiera mi ejército.» Y es Viserys, es su voz, aunque ahora la tenga sujeta por la cintura intentando que no se caiga. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el cabello revuelto, sucio, como no se lo ha visto en años.

—Tengo hambre, hermano.

—Espera un poco más, Danny, tengo que conseguir el dinero.

—Pero ya no nos queda nada —y se da cuenta de que su voz es de niña y las prendas de su hermano son viejas, muy viejas.

—Aún tenemos la corona de mamá. Con ella podremos comer y dormir cómodos unas semanas.

«Haz que quede satisfecho, hermanita, o te juro que verás despertar al dragón como nunca lo has visto antes.» Ahora está sobre su montura, Viserys se ha acercado, es el día de la boda. Las imágenes pasan de prisa, al tiempo que su pena se hace cada vez más grande. Viserys enojado, Viserys gritando, Viserys siendo llamado Rey Mendigo y Khal Rhae Mhar* y Viserys muriendo a manos de la más grande corona que pudo imaginar.

Lágrimas que queman en su rostro la despiertan. Tiembla como una hoja, igual que cuando su hermano enojaba. El corazón le duele, porque perdió al niñito que una vez le contara cuentos y al esposo que le estaba destinado. Él se lo había prometido, pero esa, igual que todas sus promesas, eran solo sueños estúpidos y vacíos. Sueños que atormentarán su conciencia durante el resto de su vida, porque creyó por tanto tiempo en ellos que no concibe una realidad donde no existen. Es ahora una Khaleesi, una reina perdida sin un reino, sola y sin más propósito que la desvencijada obsesión de todos sus antepasados, representados en complot por ese hermano que una vez le hiciera tantas promesas para verle sonreír.

* * *

*Rey de los pies sangrantes


End file.
